You Cried Out to Me
by Soricel
Summary: We all have our demons. Note: Second-and-First Person, but NOT an interactive story. Warning: Rated T for Suggested Slash. Inspired by The Moonmoth’s “Last Night You Cried Out in the Dark” Series of Drabbles. What if Jon HAD comforted Malcolm that night?


**Title: You Cried Out to Me**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Archer/Reed

**Category:** H/C, some Romance, very slight angst.

**Summary:** We all have our demons.

Inspired by The Moonmoth's "Last Night You Cried Out in the Dark" Series of Drabbles. What if, that first night, Jon had gone and comforted Malcolm? The first 2 paragraphs of each point of view, except for "I stood outside for a moment, afraid." belong to The Moonmoth, changed to present tense for my purposes.

**Disclaimer:** Jon and Malcolm belong to Paramount. But I treat them better. :(

**A/N:** Feedback welcome. Be as critical as you'd like, but make it constructive criticism, yes?

**POV: Jon**

Tonight, you cry out in the dark. I hear you in your tent, tossing and turning as the wind rustles the fabric. I leave my tent and come to yours, thinking to comfort you.

I stand outside for a moment, afraid. I look up at the sky and the intermittent stars between the clouds, and wonder what names you had given your demons. Mine are old friends, now: fear, loneliness, rage, loss… perhaps we share them.

I hear you crying now, and I can't help myself. I pull back the layer of fabric that stands between you and me and meet your beautiful eyes. They are wet with tears and despite your obvious embarrassment, your attempts to stop aren't working. I climb inside the tent and kneel down beside you. You are still crying and in this instant I wish so badly to make you smile.

I reach out and you barely restrain a flinch, but I wipe the tears away and, though you continue, you seem curious now.

"Are you alright?" I know the answer to that question, but I'm hoping it gets you to elaborate on what's wrong. I want to help you.

**POV: Malcolm**

In the shadow of an alien sun, I awaken from my own cry. Eyes fill and chest heaves in the familiar ritual to purge the demons of my black dreams. But I'm all alone in the night, nothing to lead me out of the dark, and the pain won't go away.

I am lost, the vast sky a bottomless maw waiting for the chance to engulf me; the unfamiliar stars form no map to guide me. I am so far from home.

I begin sobbing, and you appear before me. I see sadness in your eyes and I am embarrassed but I can't stop myself from crying. You climb inside with me and kneel next to me. I know there is pain in my eyes and I see it reflected in yours.

You reach out to me and my first instinct is to flinch; I quell it. Almost. You wipe away the tears and though I'm still a wreck, I'm curious as to why you're helping me.

"Are you alright?" you ask me. What a pointless question, one you no doubt know the answer to.

I reply simply, "No." Your lips quirk slightly and you shake your head. I wonder what you must be thinking.

**POV: Jon**

"No." You see around every plan even when you're distraught. I shake my head.

"What's wrong?" I rephrase the question.

You shake your head frantically. Slowly, I shift to lie down next to you. You say nothing, but I can hear your breathing catch. Your eyes are still full of tears, yet you seem comforted by my presence. I reach out again and I gather you in my arms. You roll to face me and bury your head in my neck, sobbing harder than before. I just hold you. I am happy to hold you, knowing it gives you comfort.

I stroke up and down your back and you slowly calm down, the sobs turning into little whimpers that I somehow know are involuntary.

My hand meets your neck and you tense for a moment, so I move my hand a bit lower, stroking the top of your back and slowly moving to your neck.

**POV: Malcolm**

"What's wrong?" You are insistent, aren't you? I don't want to talk about it, and I am a little too eager to show it. I shake my head.

You lie next to me and I don't know what to say, so I just stare. I feel awkward, mostly because I still can't stop crying, though the tears are coming silently now. I am comforted as you reach out to me again, taking my vulnerable body in your arms. I look away from the stars above to turn to you. I burrow into your neck, unable to hold back sobs at the comfort you offer me so freely. You hold me tightly as I cry, and something deep inside me smiles.

You stroke my back and I feel a bit like an upset cat. The touch relaxes me and I begin to calm, involuntary whimpers escaping - they would have been cries were you not here.

I freeze when you touch my neck. I don't know why it's always bothered me. You realize your mistake and repeat it gently, knowing somehow that that would change my reaction.

Your gentleness is soothing and I fall asleep in your arms.

**POV: Jon**

I hear your breathing even out and know you are asleep. I continue to hold you in an attempt to ward off the dreams. I hope it helps.

This night, you cried out to me. You don't have to be alone anymore.


End file.
